


To Forgive and Forget

by DarkSwan015



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Family, Mainly everyone's favorites, the New Generation of Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSwan015/pseuds/DarkSwan015
Summary: Prompt: (I blame my sister for this watching so many Fairy Tail related videos made me want to do/write this piece.)19 years after the Tartaros Arc and Acnologia’s defeat Fairy Tail had met peace. All were well and happy living life that is until one tragic day when a much-beloved mag had been taken by the same fate that had taken her mother, Lucy Heartfilia had fallen ill and taken at the worst of time. Leaving beloved husband Natsu Dragneel and seven-year-old daughter Nashi Dragneel without her. Years later when an argument between Nashi and Gale takes things too far and pulls them both back to the past will Nashi be able to get more time with her mother or would such a thing change their timeline? Read to find out ;)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me for killing off Lucy I swear we will be seeing her in this fic and keep in mind this just an AU. I do hope you enjoy it none the less. 
> 
> I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters I just like writing about them. I also do not own any of the new generation characters I based the names and designs off of others work I've seen so all credit goes to those amazing artist and thinkers out there. ;)

Prologue  
19 years had passed since the now famous battle between the Guild of Fairy Tail and the Dark Magic group Tartaros, and shortly after the defeat of Acnologia with added help from the Guild Sabertooth. Now 19 years later the Kingdom of Fiore has been at peace and the many Guilds also at peace unless its time of the Games in which case all peace goes out the window for the competitive spirit. With so much peace missions aren’t as exciting as they use to be, but the Fairy Tail has found most excitement coming from different kinds of missions a mission full of hardships, love, trouble, and more importantly experience the mission of life and parenting. 

With the Kingdom of Fiore at peace, this left more time for the mages to actually live life as many began living their best lives without so much danger always preventing them before. Now there was a new generation to uphold the name of Fairy Tail this where the story begins. Being a new generation of Fairy Tail however did not mean the new generation was any less reckless than the old, especially with who all their parents were. 

There was Nashi Dragneel, daughter of Fire Dragon Slayer Mage Natsu Dragneel and Celestial Mage Lucy Heartfilia, who had confessed their feelings for each other and married shortly after the defeat of Tartaros. At the age of 17, she had long pink hair given the length from her mother and the color from her father, that she usually let loose and only every now and then wore it up. Chocolate brown eyes from her mother, as well as Lucy’s figure much to Natsu’s demise and overprotectiveness. She had a fanged smile much like his and had taken after him in the magic area deciding to be a Fire Dragon Slayer just as much as him. Make no mistake Nashi could wield Celestial Magic as well she just found that her Fire Magic was more powerful, she did, however, choose her mother’s whip as her choice of weapon and always had the keys with her attached to her key ring. 

Then there was Storm Fullbuster 17-year-old son of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster who had married shortly after Natsu and Lucy. The navy-haired, ocean-blue-eyed, the boy had inherited his father’s Ice Magic and was able to also able to wield his father’s half demon magic just as his father had before him. It was dumb luck however that he inherited his father’s stripping problem and was not very happy about it either. With his year younger sister Winter Fullbuster who inherited her mother’s magic and constantly loved to tease her older brother about his crush on Nashi Dragneel. 

Gale Redfox, the 19-year-old son of Gajeel and Levy, with his father’s inherited magic of Iron Dragon Slaying and hair, and body build he was what many thought of as the perfect copy of Gajeel with his mother’s eyes. Needless to say much like his father and Nashi’s both he and Nashi would always fight amongst each other trying to prove who was the more powerful of the two with most of the time Nashi coming up on top. Accompanying him most of the time had been his three years younger sister Sylvie Redfox who had mainly taken after Levy with blue hair, book smarts, and Script Magic but ironically enough had Gajeels’s eyes. 

Rosemary Fernandes, daughter of Jellal and Erza had inherited her mother’s red hair and Requip magic had brown eyes with a golden glow to them and inherited Jellal’s tattoo but on her right eye and rather than red like her father’s hers had been a similar blue that matched her father’s hair.


	2. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument between Nashi and Gale leaves their friendship to hang in the balance when he crosses the line about Lucy's passing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoy this little AU I'm writing if you do leave some kudos, comments, thoughts I'd be happy to hear from you. :)

As a loud crash sounded from inside the guild Nashi quickly opened the guild doors only to see a another fight as her Uncle Grey and father started to throw each other around and start what would be another fight, probably caused by a petty issue amongst the two. Not long after the entire guild was involved in another brawl of people throwing spells at each other, attacking one another, and as always the placed paying the price. As she walked through the brawl calming avoiding everything that came her way in a calm fashion she quickly took a seat at the bar as Nova greeted her. 

“Hey Nashi, how are you doing today?” her friend asked with a smile that matched her mother’s. 

“I’ve been better,” she said as she let out a heavy sigh. “Always am on this day,” she said with a sad tone at the memory of what this day brings. Looking back at the red guild mark on her hand, she smiled slightly. 

She decided to get her guild mark on her right hand much like her mother did, but rather than pink she had chosen red much like her father’s. This day wasn’t exactly the best for Nashi and her father and everyone knew that and out of respect they all knew what caused such sadness. Everyone felt it or at least everyone who knew Lucy, you see on this day ten years ago today Lucy Heartfilia or now Dragneel had been out of action with fever and shortly after been declared sick. In a span of a few days, she didn’t get any better only worse and it was on this day ten years ago Lucy Dragneel had passed on leaving a heartbroken Natsu and equally sad and heartbroken Nashi. 

Since that day it had just been Nashi and her father, as she grew up he got more and more protective, it didn’t help that her body always made him worry about how boys would look at her. She didn’t mind though she knew it just meant he cared and she loved him for it, plus it was always fun to watch boys cower in fear of mention of her father. 

Hearing the sound of footsteps behind her she didn’t have to turn to know her father was behind her as he placed his hand on her shoulder “I miss her too Nashi but you and I know both know she’s not really gone.” Natsu said as took a seat next to his daughter. “I know, doesn’t change the pain I feel though,” she said as she smiled weakly at her father. 

“I know believe me but I also know she’d be extremely proud of all that you’ve become Nashi,” he said as he gave her a fanged smile in which she returned feeling a bit better.  
/-/

As the father-daughter pair continued to sit at the bar together Natsu eventually got up as he went to talk to Erza about something who was currently talking with Laxus. 

“You going to be ok?” Nova asked as she came up to her friend. “Yeah I always am, I just need a little time you know?” Nashi asked as her friend nodded and took her to leave wrapping her hand around her friend’s before she left. 

As a piece of paper was slammed in front of her she shot her head back only to see Gale Redfox smiling cheekily behind her “Alright flame princess let’s go you, me, Pantherlily, mission today.” he said as she pushed the paper back to him.  
“Not today Gale I’m not all that in a mood for a mission,” she said as she lower head back on the bar. “That’s exactly why you should come with us, a good bandit ass kicking will make you perk right up,” he said with a sinister look. 

“Or let’s go find Sabertooth’s boy’s and have a training session with them wink, wink.” he said as he took notice of her not even smirking at the joke. “Oh come on Flame Princess it’s been ten years at some point your going to have to stop grieving,” he said as she shot up at that comment. 

“Grieving, grieving, it’s called respect Gale for not only a fallen member of the Guild but my mother, show pardon me if I don’t feel like going on some mission just to kick butt and feel better,” she announced as everyone turned their attention to two Dragon Slayers starting to argue. 

“Then do some training with those keys of her’s rather than just wear them around like an added accessory, cause at this rate your never going to be strong like her,” Gale said as he got closer to her face. 

At that last statement, everyone had been watching a remained silent at Gale’s statement as Gajeel and Levy let out a disappointed sigh at his words and Natsu darkened his expression as had Gray and Erza. 

Looking back to Gale Nashi looked stood him directly in the face as she gave an angry glare her mother had used many times on her father and began. “Your right I’ll never be as strong as Lucy Heartfilia and I know I will never be Lucy Heartfilia, but let’s get one thing straight I only had my mother with me for a short amount of time in my life, you’ve had both your parents by your side since the beginning and for that you should be so damn grateful.” she said as Gale backed up a bit as she got closer. 

“You going to hurt me now?” he asked as she let out a heavy sigh and made her way towards the entrance not bothering to look back at him. “No, what you just said crosses the line Gale and this time it isn’t even worth it.” she said as she continued to take her leave.  
/-/

Seeing Nashi leave everyone turned to Natsu who hadn’t said a word since watching his daughter leave. 

“Natsu I’m so sorry Gale should not have said that too Nashi especially not today my deepest apologies.” Levy said as she bowed on behalf of her son as Gajeel nodded in agreement. 

“Don’t worry about it, Nashi will be fine just give her a little time, and we all miss her I know it wasn’t just me and Nashi who got hurt after her passing.” he said as he let out a sigh. “It’s not Gale’s fault either so don’t go beating yourselves up over it.” Natsu stated as he also made a move to leave but got stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

“Salamander I really am sorry you lost her.” Gajeel said as Natsu caught his apologetic tone. Not knowing what else to do Natsu gave a small smile and nodded in thanks as he left after his daughter. 

“Gale, do you realize what you just said? You know how hard it was for Natsu and Nashi to accept Lucy’s passing especially Nashi, that was way over the line how could you say that to her?” Levy asked her son as he cowered slightly under his mother’s gaze. 

“We're not going to say we disagree but your mother is right that’s a delicate topic for both of them, especially Salamander he not only lost his best friend, but partner, mate, and love of his life.” Gajeel said as he tightened his hold on Levy. 

Thinking about their words Gale let out a heavy breath as they sat next to him and he could feel it the disappointment from them both even his father, who didn’t always have the best track record with the Dragneel’s himself. Especially since he was the one who beat Lucy Heartfilia all those years ago and then had a massive fight with Natsu himself, and yet in enough time both had forgiven him and came to see him as a friend and him them even if he didn’t want to admit it. 

“We’re family here we support one another not tear each other apart, find a way to make it up to her,” Levy stated as she caught her son’s confused glace. “You heard me and no this is not up to debate, you will apologize and you will find a way to make it up to her because that’s what family does.” Levy said as her son gave in with a sigh “Fine.” was all he responded as he began to come up with ways of apologizing.  
/-/


	3. The Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale tries to apologize to Nashi for crossing the line, in attempting an apology he ends up falling through a portal with Nashi being the only one close to him she quickly leaps into action, and then what read and find out. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos <3 I'm happy the story is being read and am grateful for the love. <3

Chapter Two: The Portal  
Approaching his and Happy’s house Natsu took notice of Nashi’s figure as she sat in the garden legs crossed eyes closed and her breathing was steady. Deciding not to disturb her he walked back into the living room as he caught sight of Happy watching Nashi from his place at the window. “How long has she been out there?” he asked as Happy sighed and responded “Ever since she got back,” he said as Natsu lowered his head in defeat. 

“Oh Luce if only you were here, you’d know what to do in your own weird way,” he said as he let out a weak laugh and smile as he looked back to his daughter as he could catch the scent of tears running down her face. 

“She’s so much like you, she may have my hair and magic but she couldn’t be more like you if she tried, she didn’t even hit Gale for what he said, much like you were so quick to forgive old metal head,” he said as he walked out to join his daughter. 

“Nashi, I know you would have liked to do more to Gale today but I want you to know that I’m proud of the one you made,” he said as he joined his daughter’s side. 

“That’s not true…”

“Don’t even try young lady you can bluff your Uncle Gray and Gajeel maybe even Laxus but I’m your father and I know my daughter wanted to give Gale a wicked right hook, but she didn’t and for that, I’m proud of you,” Natsu said as he brought her into a sideways hug. 

“Would she have forgiven uncle Gajeel had it been something like that?” she questioned as he thought about it. “She may have forgiven and done the exact same thing you did, but I definitely would have kicked his ass,” he said with a cheeky grin and laugh as he gave into his embrace and joined in his laughter. 

“Isn’t that right Happy?” he asked as his exceed joined them and lied down on Natsu’s head and responded, “Aye sir!”  
/-/

The next day as she overlooked the mission board she heard the sound of footsteps and could smell the scent of metal as she saw Gale out of the corner of her eye and didn’t bother turning around. 

Before he could even get a word in she turned to leave as he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. “Nashi can we please talk about this you’ve been avoiding me, ever since…” 

“You couldn’t respect my decisions of how I grieve my mother’s death,” she responded coldly with a stern tone. 

As everyone else began listening in and responding with whistles and hoots “Say it Nashi!” Nova claimed as she supported her friend.

“I’m not avoiding you, Gale, I just have no interest in having this conversation,” she said coldly as her glare got colder. “Ha, that’s my girl!” Natsu stated as she crossed her arms across her chest and leveled her glare with Gale. 

“Come on I’m just trying to…” stopping mid-way in his sentence the guild began to shake and tremble as everyone could feel powerful magic begin to rise. 

“Salamander can you feel that?” Gajeel asked he looked over to Natsu. “Yeah what is that?” he asked a white glow began to shine throughout the guild. 

As a portal opened neared Gale he tried to quickly avoid the abyss only to lose his footing and get sucked in. Seeing her friend about to be taken away Nashi quickly pulled her mother’s whip off her hip as it caught his wrist and pulled her forward a bit. “Crapt.” she said as she was losing her footing as well and got sucked in as Gale was sucked in deeper himself. Feeling someone grab her wrist she looked back up to see her father as he tried to prevent both her and Gale from being taken away. “Nashi, hold on!” he stated in panic as he started to lose his grip. 

Knowing his grip wouldn’t last forever she looked back to her waist and grabbed her mother’s key ring and placed them in his hand. “I know you’ll find a way to get to us. I love you,” she stated as he felt her slip through his grasp as both she and Gale were taken.   
/-/

“Nashi!” as the portal closed and Natsu was shot back everyone turned to see where the glowing had come from and both Nashi Dragneel and Gale Redfox were gone. 

“The hell was that?” Gray asked as Erza moved over to the spot the portal had opened. “I’m going to guess that was magic,” she said as she noticed a piece of paper that had fallen to the ground as the portal closed. 

“Who cares what it was what happened to Gale and Nashi?” Levy asked as Natsu and Gajeel looked around to notice both their daughter and son were gone.   
Looking back at the keys in his hand he tightens his grip and aimed towards the guild floorboards “Fire Dragon Iron Fists!” as his fists eloped in flames and he started punching his way through the wood. 

“What are you doing flame brain?” Gajeel asked as he watched Natsu try again and then look back at him with a serious expression “I’ve already lost her mother there’s no way in hell I’m losing my daughter too!” he stated he placed the key ring on his belt and began to attack floor again. 

“Stop it Natsu, I assure you we will get them both back but attacking the floor isn’t going to help you,” Laxus said as he approached the younger mage. 

“I can damn well try!” Natsu shouted as he got ready to attack again, only for Laxus to get in his way and send him back “Enough!” he shouted getting Natsu to stop. 

“Wherever they ended up I’m sure they’re fine, they are Dragon Slayers after all. You and Gajeel trained them both well and wherever they are they’ll be ok not just because they’re Fairy Tail Wizards or Dragon Slayers because they’ve both been raised by you two.” Laxus said as Natsu looked back to keys at his waist. 

“I swear to you I will find you,” Natsu said as Levy, Gajeel, Erza, and Grey made their to the Guild library to begin to research what happened to Nashi and Gale. 

Meanwhile….  
As the breeze blew across her face Nashi could hear the sounds of voices around her as she could barely make out the figures overlooking her and her friend, as they seemed too similar. 

“Who are they?” asked one voice. “Does it look like I have a clue?” asked another. 

“Let’s just take them back to the guild I’m sure Master Makarov will know what to do.” stated a stern feminine voice. 

“Yeah Gramps always know what to do so let’s get going.” stated a familiar voice she couldn’t just place at the minute.


	4. The Past meets the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nashi and Gale realize they've been brought back to the past, why they don't know. Their father's get hit hard with realization at who the kids are and don't take exactly as expected to the news. Nashi and Gale and Master Makarov share a conversation about said dragon slayers. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to all those who have left kudos I'm so glad your liking the story and am happy to see the love. So shoutout to all of you <3 <3 <3 :)

Chapter Three: The Past Meets the Future  
Feeling the brightness of lights overhead Nashi was the first to wake up as she looked over to Gale and recognized the guild infirmary. 

“Gale wake up, wake up,” she stated as she punched him square in the chest. 

“Ow what the hell?” he asked as he got up only to see her cold glare. 

“You realize we’re in the guild infirmary right, I don’t need your rude awakening,” he said as she let out a heavy sigh. 

“You know what your right, I didn’t have to throw myself into a portal to help you maybe next time I’ll just let you fall through.” she said as she made her way back the bed she had been placed in and turned back “Or you know what I won’t because it's what good people do, it’s what friends, hell it’s what family does,” she said in annoyance. 

Hearing the sound of the door open they both turned to see a short old man standing in the doorway with both their father’s behind him as they seemed to look younger from when they were their age.

“Do you two mind telling us who you are and why it is you wear the Fairy Tail on both your hand and shoulder?” asked the older man catching both their attention. 

“Before we answer that what year is this?” Nashi asked as the three men in front of her looked towards one another in confusion. 

“X792.” her father responded as he looked back at her in curiosity. 

“So it’s been one year since the defeat of E.N.D?” she said in a small voice. Turning back around she threw a punch in Gale’s face as he fell off the bed he was currently sitting on. “Good going steel for brains you sent us back 18 years in the past!” she exclaimed as he got up and started rubbing his head. 

“How is this my fault, I don’t have time magic flame hustler,” he stated as they butted their heads together and began growling at one another. 

“ENOUGH!!!!” the older man shouted causing both of them to split. “That little display of authority still doesn’t tell us who you are or why you're parading around with our guild marks,” he said in an agitated tone.   
“Apologies, where are our manners?” the girl asked as she took a slight bow and started “I’m Nashi, Nashi Dragneel,” she stated as she moved to place her father’s scarf from around her neck and tied it too to her hip. As realization ran over them they started to see it more clearly as her outfit was the same style as Natsu’s with a black sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat left opened to expose her gauze-wrapped chest and open stomach. A gold trimmed black cloth around her waist that reached her knees, held up by a brown leather belt, under the white scaly scarf. And finally, the black boots are hidden beneath the knee length white loose trousers. 

“Gale Redfox,” he stated with a not too pleased smile that could easily match his father’s years before, a slight difference though was the easily recognizable feature of Levy’s eyes. Looking over the slightly older boy Gajeel could recognize an old outfit he had worn throughout some point in his life. Noticing the dark blue trench coat whose tail reached his upper calves. With a short sleeve shirt under it with interdict designs on the bottom that looked like various words scripted together. While retaining his father ’s classic brown pants, stubbed boots, and fingerless gloves but rather than red his had been a light shade of blue that he liked to think of reminded him of his mom’s hair. 

Hearing the children say their names and noticing the similarities between the four of them Makarov stood agape as shock rose over Gajeel and Natsu and both hit the floor in an instant.   
/-/

“Well, they’re taking it better than I expected,” Nashi said as she looked back to Gale and he nodded in slight agreement. 

“So these knuckleheads had children, huh? Tell me something is he a good father you poor, poor little girl.” Makarov asked in a worried yet teasing tone. 

“I think he’s the best but he says you were a better grandfather,” Nashi said as she shared a look of pride as she looked back at her father’s younger self still passed out from shock. 

“And is Mr. Original Dark and brooding also a good father?” Makarov asked as he looked back to Gale. 

“He couldn’t be better if he tried, but mom did help him with the rougher edges,” Gale said as Makarov motioned for them both to follow him out of the infirmary. 

“You're obviously not from this year so tell me, children, what year are we in, back in your timeline?” 

“X811,” Nashi said as they walked with Makarov through the Guild halls and to his office. “Laxus is amazing at running the Guild you couldn’t have left it in better hands,” she said answering a not asked question on Makarov’s part. 

“Good,” he replied as they walked into his office. After explaining their situation and how they came to be here Makarov began to think of possible solutions. “I’m sure we could find a way to get you both back to your own timeline but it may take a while so feel free to stay at the Guild until we can find a solution to your predicament,” Makarov stated as he got up from his desk and walked out to announce the news to the guild as Nashi and Gale followed him out.   
/-/

Waking up Natsu thought of all that had happened in the past few minutes he had a daughter and she was here with Gajeel’s son where had he gone wrong? Thinking they might be together worried him even if he didn’t entirely know his daughter. 

“So those two are our kids?” Gajeel asked as he was also thinking over the turn of events they had just been notified about. 

“Maybe, anyone can look like someone especially if they have impure actions if those two are who they say they are I want them to prove it,” Natsu stated with a smug grin as Gajeel caught his drift and stood up off the ground. 

“Then let’s go make them prove it,” Gajeel said as Natsu also got up and they headed to the upper levels of the Guild.


	5. Fathers vs Daughter & Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The current Dragon Slayer's wanted the newbies to prove they're who they say they are what a better way than an ultimate family battle of the Dragon Slayers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for the kudos, I'm so happy you're loving this story. Real kudos to all of you thanks for the love. <3 <3 <3 :)

Chapter Four: Fathers vs Daughter & Son  
Settling at a table near the bar Gale and Nashi began to think over possible solutions as well to their problem, “If I could just remember the problem to that mission and the paper must have fallen out before we left.” he said as he started banging his head into the table in attempts of remembering. 

“Stop it before you break the table,” Nashi said in annoyance with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“You got any suggestions then?” he asked as she let out a heavy sigh. “Yeah I didn’t think so.” he countered as she let out an annoyed “tsk”. 

“Alright you two, you can argue over your own issues later right now Salamander and I have something we want you to do.” a deep voice said behind them and they both turned to notice Gajeel and Natsu standing behind them in a confident way. “You two said your our kids well if that’s true, then prove it fight us and we’ll see who you really are.” he continued as Gale and Nashi pushed their argument aside and got up from their seats. “Gladly,” Nashi said in confidence. 

Standing in the middle of the guild Natsu and Gajeel took their positions as Gajeel stood on the other side of Gale as Nashi stood against his back with her father facing her. 

“Just like old times huh, Nashi?” Gale joked as he turned his head to look over to Nashi. “How is this like old times?” she responded. 

“It’s just like training with our dad’s back home,” he said as she narrowed her look. “Whatever you need to tell yourself, but if you call me girlfriend I’m going to drop kick you so hard we won’t need a portal to get home,” she said as she turned her attention back to her father. 

“Now don’t go getting sentimental on me,” Gale responded as Gajeel made the first move only for Gale to duck as he hit Nashi and sent her flying forward, as Natsu made to move for an attack on Gale. 

“Looks like it’s you and me Salamander Jr,” Gajeel said as he watched her get up and pop her shoulders in an uncaring way. “Good if I beat you here I’m so holding it over your head.” she said confidently. “That’s only if you win kid, Iron Dragon Roar!” Gajeel stated as he aimed his attack for the girl and she dodged quickly. “Fire Dragon Roar!” she stated as Gajeel blocked the attack with his arms turning to metal. “That all you got.” he said as she landed and matched his smirk “Not even close,” she said with a sinister smile of her own. 

“If I could beat your dad and you it would be the greatest thing ever, but I’m not holding back just because your members of Fairy Tail or Gajeel and Levy’s kid. Fire Dragon Iron Fist!” Natsu stated as Gale countered with his own Iron Fists. “I would hope not, because I’m more than my father’s kid,” Gale stated as he got throne by Natsu and slide back a bit. “Iron Dragon Roar!” he stated as Natsu avoided the attack and it flew towards Nashi and Gajeel. Hearing the attack Nashi quickly jumped up to avoid the attack as Gajeel tightened his stance and inhaled the attack.   
/-/

The longer the battle went on the more intrigued the other guild members were amazed as all four had taken quite the amount of damage and hits on one another. As they were all breathing hard Gale approached Nashi as he motioned his head to where their fathers stood and she quickly caught on. Taking in a deep breath Natsu and Gajeel watched as she stood in front of both of them, brought her hands together, as they prepared for her to strike. “Fire Dragon,” “Iron Dragon, Unison Raid, Steampunk!” they both stated as a white heavy fog began to rise. 

“They did this together, impressive.” hearing the sound of iron popping out of the floorboards beneath them Gajeel and Natsu looked down as they both got shot into the air, only to be forced back down to the floor by powerful flames from behind them. 

“Not bad, but you still might have to do better to take us down,” Natsu said as he brushed a knuckle across his jaw. 

As both Gale and Nashi landed on the floor again they both struck a defensive position, as they could feel their father’s power rising. “You got a plan?” Gale asked as they began to back up a bit. “Yeah stay alive,” she started taking off towards her father. 

“Ok, do you have a good plan?” he asked following her pursuit as he aimed to strike Gajeel. Both attacks being blocked carelessly both Nashi and Gale got sent flying back and into one another. 

“Watch it would ya?” “Because it’s my dream to be thrown into you,” they argued with each other as they moved off one another. 

“I had no idea our dad’s held back against us when training,” Gale said as Nashi looked back at him with a serious expression. “They didn’t I could kick Uncle Gajeel’s butt any day of the week,” she said as an idea came to mind. 

“That’s it if we can defeat our own perhaps we can defeat each other,” Nashi said as Gale caught on, nodded and smiled in agreement.   
/-/

As Natsu and Gajeel walked back up to the younger boy and girl with smug smiles probably thinking they’ve already won, they watched as Nashi and Gale stood back to back. 

“Ready to give up?” Gajeel asked as he narrowed his eyes with the younger teens in front of him. 

“Never.” Nashi declared as all widened their smiles. “Switch!” both teens shouted as Nashi tackled Gajeel, and Gale flew over to punch Natsu. 

“Look I really don’t want to hurt you kid,” Gajeel said looking to the girl in front of him as he could feel her power increasing. “I wouldn’t stress about it,” she stated in response as the same flames and lightning that had surrounded Natsu eloped around her as well. “Now where were we?” she asked with a confident smile as they ran towards one another with excitement. 

“You guys got spunk I’ll give you that I haven’t been this fired up since our latest battle,” Natsu said as Gale’s body began to elope in the same form of Gajeel’s. “This is quite fun, but we got to end it at some point, and unfortunately that be now,” Gale said as both hit each other head-on. 

Continuously avoiding Gajeel’s punches Nashi let out a breath as she caught one of his wrists, then the other as it brought them closer together and she smiled cheekily bringing her knee up in contact with his crotch, as he winced in pain of the impact. Still holding his wrist in hers she brought his arms behind him and stretched them as she kicked him forward and released as he flew into Natsu. 

“As fun as this is, it needs to end Fire Smasher!” Nashi stated as a powerful disk of an intense fire was shot towards Gajeel and Natsu, sending them into the wall on the other side as they hit the ground. 

“ENOUGH!!!!!!!!” Makarov shouted as Nashi and Gale turned to see the older master standing on the railing now. “I don’t think either of you needs any more convincing that these two mages are your kids. That and I don’t think the Guild could take anymore hit,” he said as he got down from his current place, while Levy, Lucy, Gray, and a few others went to help Gajeel and Natsu back to their feet. “Here let me help you guys,” Wendy said as she moved over to the newbies and helped to heal the recent wounds they had just received. 

“Well, I guess there’s no room for doubt in thinking you two really are our kids, how awesome!” Natsu said in a bit of over-excitement.


	6. Mother Meet Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief run-in with Lucy and Nashi, father-son teasing on Gajeel's part, a shared moment between the girls. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for the kudos, I'm so happy you're loving this story. Real kudos to all of you thanks for the love. <3 <3 <3 :) I'm so grateful to all of you. <3

Chapter Five: Mother Meet Daughter   
“Pound it?” Gale asked with nervousness as he stuck out his fist for Nashi. “Pound it,” as she bumped their fists together in victory. “This doesn’t mean you’re forgiven though,” she said with a slight fanged smile and less cold expression. 

“Seriously come on? What do I have to do to earn your forgiveness, I’m sorry for the things I said to you Nashi, I wish I could take it back I truly do and would if I could but I can’t and for that I’m sorry.” Gale stated as he fell to his knees in front of her. 

“When I’m ready to forgive you I will but right now those words hurt more than any training, mission, or fight I’ve been involved in. But right now I just can’t forgive you, a family doesn’t do that too one another.” Nashi said as she placed her hair into a ponytail and turned to leave. 

“Wow you have just as terrible attempts of talking to girls as I did when admitting my feelings to your mother,” Gajeel said in a joking manner as he punched his son on the arm. “No, normally I can hold a great conversation with Nashi but recently before we were pulled from our time I said something to her that I shouldn’t have now she may never forgive me,” Gale said with a sigh of regret, as they all watched Nashi make her way to the Guild entrance.

"You really care for that girl don't you?" Gajeel asked with a worried expression. "Yes, but not for the reason you and Natsu are thinking of, the two of us are only friends and that's all we'll ever be," Gale said as he watched both Natsu and Gajeel let out a sigh of relief at his confession. 

Walking towards the door she ran into someone as they bumped into each other and Nashi looked up to see her mom’s welcoming smile. “Oof, sorry I should’ve been watching where I was going,” Lucy said as she caught the girl’s expression. 

“No worries, excuse me,” Nashi said as she quickly walked out the guild and ran out towards the woods surrounding the town.  
/-/

“Hey, guys anyone know who that young girl was?” Lucy asked as her eyes drifted to the young man who looked a lot like Gajeel. 

“That would be Salamander’s daughter from 18 years in the future who ended up in our time with my son Gale here,” Gajeel said as his eyes looked back at the young man beside him. 

“Really, she was really pretty Natsu, any ideas on who her mom is?” Lucy asked out of curiosity. “Actually I don’t know she didn’t say anything about it,” Natsu said as he tried to think of possible contenders. Looking over towards Natsu, Gray couldn’t help but tease “Stop trying to think so hard before you hurt yourself.” he said as Natsu looked over to him in slight annoyance. 

“Your right, I don’t need to think about this when someone can just tell me,” he said as he looked over to Gale. 

“Sorry, but that’s not happening I don’t know what could happen if I told you who you marry in the future,” Gale said as he turned to avoid Natsu’s question. 

“Men typical,” Lucy said as she motioned for Levy and Wendy to follow her, as the two women and the young girl walked out to follow the newbie and talk. 

When they found her she was sitting under the shadow of a tree in front of an open meadow overlooking the city and the Guild. Hearing the snap of a branch the young girl opened her eyes as she let out a breath “I know your there, you don’t have to hide in the shadows.” Nashi said not bothering to turn her head at the new company. 

“Sorry for the stalking but you seem like you need someone to talk to without the guys, starting fights on the hour of every hour,” Lucy said as she Levy and Wendy revealed themselves. “Don’t worry I grew up in that guild I know what it’s like,” she stated with a fanged smile. 

“Mind if we join you?” Levy asked they each stood on Nashi’s sides. “Not at all,” Nashi responded as they all took a place next to her.   
/-/

“I hope it’s not too much trouble if we ask but the topic the guys are fighting over is if Gale should tell Natsu who your mother is,” Lucy said as they noticed Nashi stiffen a bit and let out a heavy sigh. “We were wondering if it was possible to know ourselves,” Levy asked as they saw her begin to think it over. 

“First you have to tell me what’s going on this timeline so I don’t ruin or change anything in mine,” Nashi said as Wendy and Lucy looked over to Levy to start. 

“Well I guess the biggest thing before you and your friend showed up was Gajeel proposing,” Levy said as she lifted her hand to show the silver steel ring around her middle finger. 

“My congratulations, so I guess mine and Gale’s presence isn’t changing too much everything seems to be going according to plan,” she said she looked back over to see the commotion going on in the guild. 

“I still don’t think I can tell you that, for fear things may change, but maybe before Gale and I return to our time I can tell you,” she said as she shared a smile with the three other girls around her and they nodded with smiles of their own.

“Well, then it’s a pleasure to meet you Nashi Dragneel,” Lucy said as she reached out her hand for the girl to shake. Grabbing her mother’s hand she smiled and accepted the handshake “Likewise Lucy Heartfilia.” the younger girl replied with a wink. 

“Wait how did you, oh yeah right future of course you know,” Lucy said as she caught herself from asking a pointless question. 

“Can you tell me one thing though?” Levy asked as she looked back to the guild. “The young man you got dragged here with said he was Gale Redfox, would he perhaps be mine and Gajeel’s son?” she asked as Nashi looked at her with a smile and nodded in response to Levy’s question. 

“He’s a good guy don’t worry you and Gajeel did well he has his rough edges but who doesn’t?” Nashi asked to reassure Levy as they shared a smile and looked back to the Guild.


	7. Things Aren’t Always What they Seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the future to show our concerned parents, a shared moment between the girls and just as things rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for the kudos, I'm so happy you're loving this story. Real kudos to all of you thanks for the love. <3 <3 <3 :) I'm so grateful to all of you. <3 Side note I'm never going to stop being grateful. :D <3 <3 <3

Chapter Six: Things Aren’t Always What They Seem  
Meanwhile back in the year of X811…   
“They were sent back 18 years in the past to fix a mistake not meant to be,” Levy exclaimed as the others huddled around her and the parchment that had dragged away Gale and Nashi. 

“But nothing bad happened 18 years ago unless you count your engagement as a bad thing.” Gray joked as Gajeel glared daggers in his direction. “Not the time for jokes darling, depending on whatever mistake they have to fix could have a full effect on this timeline just as much as the one where they are in now,” Juvia said as they all began to worry.   
“Is it possible to send someone to where they ended up to help ensure they figure it out, and maintain that the future doesn’t change?” Natsu asked as he looked back to Levy with a concerned expression. 

“I’ll see what I could do about sending others or try to dig deeper about this spell but I can’t promise anything to big,” Levy said as she made her move to leave as Gajeel stood and turned to follow behind her before he stopped and looked over to see Natsu tighten his grip on the celestial keys in his hand. “Don’t worry we’ll find them and you will get to see her again, neither one of us is losing our children here,” Gajeel stated as Natsu looked back and nodded in agreement. 

“You better believe it, I’m not losing her because now I’m fighting for something bigger than anything I’ve ever fought before my family, and my heart…..” Natsu said as he placed the ring of keys back to his belt and left the Guild library as Gajeel could sense the seriousness of his friend’s statement.   
/-/ 

The more time she spent with her mom, the more Nashi felt hurt that this had been something she could’ve had but didn’t. She didn’t blame anyone for the loss of her mother or the plague that took her, she knew better didn’t mean it didn’t hurt now though. 

Not that she didn’t love her father and all the moments they shared throughout the years spent together, the arguments fought, the sleepless night he spent cuddling and just holding her close, the stormy nights they made into adventures together, the nonstop support in every training or fight and missions. Now, however, though with her mom just being there she knew all those times would have been better with her there too. 

“So may I ask who is your mother Nashi?” Lucy asked as Nashi looked back in shock. “I’m not entirely sure if I should say, for fear of what changes it could make to my timeline, sorry,” she said with a small smile. 

“No worries, I’m sure she must have been truly something if she could put with Natsu enough to marry him, huh Lucy?” Levy remarked as they shared a laugh at her remark. 

Hearing the sound of a branch snap Nashi got up as Levy and Lucy noticed her shift and looked back “What is it?” Levy asked in concern. 

“Somebody else is here,” Nashi said as she deepened her stare and saw something come flying towards them. 

“Look out!” as they all dived to avoid an attack. 

“Hello Fairy Tail mages pleasure to beat you.” a voice stated as a man with shaggy brown hair and green eyes stepped out of the shadows. 

“I think you meant to meet.” Levy quickly responded. “Not this time sweetheart.” he retorted as he darkened his stare causing the others to back up a bit. 

“This isn’t going to be good,” Lucy said as the stare down continued between the three women and stranger.   
/-/

Back at the Guild….

Feeling something was wrong and noticing the girls weren’t back yet Natsu took off in search as Gray, Gajeel, and Gale quickly followed him out. “Hey, Natsu what’s up?” Gray asked as the others followed quickly behind. 

“Something’s wrong and the girls aren’t back yet and I’m getting that feeling that they’re in trouble,” Natsu yelled as they continue running towards the cliffside that oversaw the town and Guild. 

Arriving at where the scent was the strongest they quickly jumped over and landed to where the girls stood and caught sight of the stranger with green eyes. 

“You guys ok?” Gray asked as he, Natsu and Gajeel landed next to their friends or Gajeel’s case fiance, as for Gale ran to stand next to his friend’s side. 

“Yeah we’re fine he hasn’t tried anything yet,” Lucy said as the other’s took notice of the new mage standing in front of them. 

“More targets how wonderful this should be fun, so which one of you weaklings wants to go first?” the stranger asked as the others took a position. 

“Just who are creep?” Gray asked as the stranger's eyes began to glow and he quickly ran in front of Gray. 

“It’s not who I am it’s who are all of you, family wrecker!” he said as Gray quickly flew back a bit at the impact of the words.


	8. Who You Really Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we start with another fight because who doesn't love a good fight. Let it be known I love all the characters and the insults have no real meaning in my mind they just worked for this chapter. A moment of realization by Lucy and Levy, and finally let's see what our future group has been up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we start with another fight because who doesn't love a good fight. Let it be known I love all the characters and the insults have no real meaning in my mind they just worked for this chapter. Once again and always thanks to everyone for the kudos and love real love goes to all of you. So without further ado chapter 8. :) <3

Chapter Seven: Who You Really Are  
“Gray! Hey, what did you say to him?” Natsu asked as they looked back to their friend. 

“Nothing that wasn’t true and I’ve got something for all of you.” the stranger stated as he looked back them with a smug expression. 

“A loudmouth huh, well you know what I do to loudmouths I put em six feet under.” Gajeel stated as he took off “Iron Dragon…” “Hero wannabe.” being cut off Gajeel’s expression changed to that of shock as purple sparks wrapped around his chest and sent him back just as they did Gray. 

“Gajeel!” Levy shouted as they watch him go lying back towards Gray. “Your turn brainiac!” he said as he ran up to Levy and she tried to write something. “Solid Script…” “Nobody likes a know it all.” as she stopped and got shot back into Gajeel. 

“Yeah, this is fun. Which one of you is next?” the stranger asked as Lucy pulled out her whip. “Runaway princess.” 

“What?” was all she could ask before going back herself. “I don’t get it what’s he doing?” Gale asked as they walked towards the fallen group. 

“Alright, pal no one trash talks my friends, Fire Dragon…” Natsu started only to be interrupted. “Some friend do they know you were lying to them for so long?” he asked as Natsu got shot back and hit the hard ground.   
/-/

“Just who are you?” Gale asked as he and Nashi stood in front of the fallen team. “Call me Negatron, my impact magic can send anyone flying back with doubt,” he said as he smiled. 

“That so try your luck then,” Gale said as he started running towards the impact mage. “Glady, envy of little sis,” Negatron said as Gale went flying back into his parents just as they were getting up. 

“And then there were two, sweetheart give me your best!” Negatron exclaimed as Nashi let out a heavy breath and looked back to him.   
“Didn’t anyone tell you it’s rude to bad mouth people, give me your worst,” she stated as she took off toward him with a fire in her eyes. 

“Happy to clutz!” he started as the words did nothing. “What? Ok maybe airhead, nobody, dummy, fool!” as nothing happened and she got closer. 

“Celestial Fire Dragon Roar!” she exclaimed as she released an explosion of orange and blue flames and for once he got sent flying. “Fire Dragon Jab!” as her punches got quicker and quicker and the stranger got sent flying back with a final jab. 

Getting up as the others watched Nashi continue to attack and continue to hurt their attacker. “I don’t get it why is she not being sent back like the rest of us?” Gajeel asked as he helped Levy up and the others quickly stood behind him. 

“Because Nashi’s not just anyone she’s never been one to be bothered by cheap insults. Besides Nashi’s too stubborn to give up as easily as to a loudmouth bully.” Gale said as the others continue to watch in amazement. 

“Silly girl try as you will you’ll never be as good as your mother,” Negatron said as Nashi looked down a bit as the words said. “Oh, gotcha ya!” he said as his smile widened. 

“That did something,” Gajeel said as the others noticed her flinch and look back at her opponent. 

“Maybe, maybe not, who I turn out to be is up to me!” she exclaimed as she shot a kick to his stomach. “Gale, now!” she shouted as Gale ran up to the bully and landed behind him. 

“Buddy hold your breath this is gonna hurt,” Gale said as he tightened his grip around the stranger’s body securing him in place. 

“I’ve got nothing nice to say to you pal, so let’s call it a day.” Nashi declared as she jumped up to the sky getting ready to strike. “Celestial Fire Dragon Strike!” she shouted as Gale jumped back and a blue fire erupted from the palms of her hands and she clawed at Negatron as he was cut down and she stood victorious on the other side.   
/-/

“Hey Lucy, did you notice the girl’s attack she said something that sounded like Celestial?” Levy asked as she and Wendy approached her side. 

“Do you think it’s possible Nashi could be, yours and Natsu’s daughter?” Levy asked as they looked back to the pink haired girl with realization. 

“That can’t be Natsu and I aren’t even dating so how could we have a daughter?” Lucy asked as they looked between the girl and Natsu. “Don’t forget she and her friend are from 18 years in the future,” Wendy mentioned as they thought it over. “Then maybe just maybe it is possible,” Lucy said as Nashi smiled at the group and they continued to walk back to the guild.


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Lucy and Levy figured out who Nashi was they are smart as well as strong. That leads between a very missed event for Nashi, between her and Lucy. While back in the future timeline what is the gang up too well read and find out? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again and always thanks to everyone for the kudos and love real love goes to all of you. I honestly wouldn't have the courage to continue this story if it wasn't for you, the love is so appreciated. So hope you enjoy chapter 9. :) <3

Chapter Eight: Confrontation   
As the others walked back to the Guild Lucy stopped as Natsu looked back and she motioned for him to continue as she stayed back and caught up with Nashi. “So your spell earlier you mentioned something about Celestial,” Lucy stated as Nashi caught a knowing look. 

“You don’t have to answer but may I ask, Nashi am I your mother?” Lucy asked as Nashi let out a sigh. 

“Yes, I have both the ability to wield both Celestial Magic and Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and as you’ve seen I can use both together. Much like Gajeel can use Iron and Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, and dad can use both Lightning and Fire magic together,” she said as Lucy looked at her with amazement. 

Not thinking twice Lucy quickly pulled Nashi into her embrace as she wrapped her arms around the maybe about inch shorter girl and smiled into her hair. “I’m so glad to meet you then Nashi, really you have no idea how happy this makes me,” Lucy said as Nashi could feel the tears form in her eyes. 

“Me too mom, me too,” she replied as she welcomed the long-forgotten embrace. 

(Flashback Future Timeline Nashi’s Age 8)  
“Nashi slow down, I’m getting too old to keep chasing after you,” Natsu stated as he chased after his daughter. 

“Then stop chasing,” she said not looking back and continued to walk away from her father. “Nashi I know your hurting trust me I am too but avoiding training isn’t going to help you move on.” her father claimed as she turned around to face him. “Here these were your mother’s use them, train with them, and I know you’ll always have a part of her, but remember my little star just because you can’t see her doesn’t mean she’s not with us, she’ll always be right here,” Natsu said as he placed his hand on his daughter’s heart. 

Getting up Natsu was about to leave her with the keys when a tiny hand stopped him “Dad aren’t you forgetting something?” she asked as he looked back at her in confusion. “You’ll get her whip at an older age,” he said as he brought his hand to the back of his head. “No dad this,” Nashi said as she got up and placed a kiss on his cheek and took off to an open clearing with the keys in hand. “That’s my girl,” he said with pride.   
/-/

“So Celestial and Fire Dragon Slayer Magic that must be fun,” Lucy said as she and Nashi sat and talked in the guild hall. 

“It certainly has its perks, and comes quite in handy for events such as the Grand Magic Games,” Nashi said as she smiled to Lucy. 

“Am I correct to assume you can use my keys then?” Lucy asked as she overlooked Nashi’s attire but couldn’t spot the 10 keys anywhere on her person. 

“Yes, I can as well as the Star Dresses which I have used as well with my Fire Dragon magic and it truly is fun.” Nashi said as she caught Lucy’s concerned expression “Don’t worry the keys are in good hands, trust me I left them with someone who took good care of them when we lost you.” Nashi said as Lucy looked over to Natsu as he and Gray were talking amongst themselves. 

“You and your friend have mentioned something about losing me, what do you mean by that?” Lucy asked as Nashi looked down sadly “I’m afraid I can’t tell you that but I am really grateful I’m getting to know you here, you have no idea how great it feels.” Nashi stated as Lucy smiled and nodded in understanding. 

“Stay.” Nashi heard her say as she looked back up to catch Lucy’s expression as Natsu, Gale, and the others also joined Lucy’s side. 

“I would love to stay, be here with you, get the chance for you to know me better, make up for lost time, it’d be truly wonderful,” Nashi said as her tone changed. “But?” Natsu questioned as they looked back to Nashi. “I can’t I have someone back in our own timeline who’s probably missing me, and he’s already lost my mom, I can’t leave him too, I don’t think his heart could take it,” Nashi said as she smiled and the others caught on. 

“Then your not allowed to stay, you have to get back home and return to your loved ones both of you,” Natsu stated as Gale and Nashi nodded in agreement.  
/-/  
Back in the year of X811… 

As Levy ran into the Guild Hall she caught Natsu’s gaze and smiled “So with help from Freed we were able to figure out a way to send someone to where Nashi and Gale may have ended up.” Levy stated as Natsu smiled brightly. 

“The only problem is we wouldn’t be able to open the portal again you’d have to get someone from that time frame to open the portal to send you back and unfortunately we can only send one, but since Happy is small he could probably squeeze in,” she said as both Natsu and Gajeel shared a look. 

“Don’t worry Salamander I’m not getting in your way for this one, if anyone should go it should be you, do me a favor though if you find them give Gale a punch on the arm for me for the days of training he’s missed,” Gajeel said with a devious smile as Natsu nodded in agreement. 

“Take this cloak just in case, you don’t want to screw anything up,” Erza said as she passed Natsu a long black cloak and he placed it around his body. “Whenever you're ready,” Levy said as she and Freed took a position standing across each other. 

“Ready, Happy let’s go!” he stated as Levy started writing “Solid Script Portal!” not hearing what Freed had said Natsu placed the piece of paper in his vest as he and Happy were sent through the portal and watched as a tired Levy and Freed were each supported, before getting pulled through. As they landed on somewhere outside the town in an earlier time period Natsu pulled the hood of the cloak on and began to walk with Happy following behind him.


	10. Tough Time Makes for Tough Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now future Natsu is in the current timeline how is the Guild going to react, let's find out. To finish the rest of the chapter I give you more father-daughter moments between younger Natsu and Nashi, as well as Nashi and her father I do hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> Bonus: A special ability of Nashi's ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again and always thanks to everyone for the kudos and love real love goes to all of you. I honestly wouldn't have the courage to continue this story if it wasn't for you, the love is so appreciated. So hope you enjoy chapter 9. :) <3

Chapter Nine: Tough Time Makes for Tough Decisions  
As Natsu continued to walk through the town with the cloak covering his face he couldn’t help but smile at seeing how the town was back in his younger years. Even in the future timeline while the Guild may have changed on a multiple of occasions the one thing that always stayed the same was the town. 

“Alright Happy let’s find Nashi and Gale and bring em back home.” Natsu declared as the slightly older exceed let out an “Aye sir!” in agreement as they continued to walk through the town. 

Catching their scent Natsu grinned as he looked out towards the Guild in hopes his nose wasn’t lying to him. “I should’ve known they would show up here even if it’s not the same it will always be home.” he said with a smile as he made a move towards the door. 

Walking in Natsu could hear the sounds of chatter all come to an end as he made his way through and everyone watched as the hidden figure stop behind Makarov. 

“Hey who the hell are you?” asking Elfman as they watched the figure turn and grin. 

“Master Mavis.” the figure stated in a sarcastic nature. “Show some respect,” Gray stated as he and Elfman ran towards the hidden figure as he dodges Elfman’s now stone fists and caught Gray’s in a tight grip. 

“That’s a fine way to treat family.” the figure stated as he pulled back the cloak and all were stunned to see Natsu with streaks of grey in his wilder looking pink hair, no longer wearing his prized scarf they could all see the scar that had always been hidden beneath the white fabric, and could make out the marks made out of worry or so they had to assume. 

Natsu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” all shouted in shock.   
/-/

Meanwhile….   
As Nashi took in a deep breath she placed her palm on the ground eyes closed and looked up towards the sky and her eyes changed to resemble a dragon. 

Taking in her surroundings in more depth she focused her sights on a tree as it’s leaves got caught in the wind and she smiled smugly catching each without crushing any. Letting the leaves go she watched as the wind carried them off and she made a move towards the cliff in which the breeze was leading too. 

“Hey Nashi wait up.” a voice shouted as she watched the young version of her father catch up to her. “What are you doing?” he asked as they stared out at the setting sun. “Just clearing my head a bit.” she lied in hopes it would work. 

“Is that so, well then you wouldn’t mind if I joined you?” he asked as she looked back in worry. 

“Great even in this timeline I can’t get away with lying to you can I?” she asked as he looked back with a grin. “Call it practice for the future, now why are you really out here when you should be helping Gale to get you guys home?” he asked as she sat on the ground. 

“You weren’t there you didn’t know what it was he said, it really hurt me dad!” she stated as she let out a calm voice. 

“It had something to do with your mom didn’t it?” he asked as she looked down not answering the question. “I don’t blame you for feeling the way you do but you know you can’t be mad at him forever, he’s still your friend is he not?” Natsu asked as she looked back to him. 

“No he’s not my friend,” she started getting up from her spot on the floor as she let out a knowing sigh “He’s family.” she said as Natsu smiled. 

“You know who taught me that?” she asked as his grin grew larger. “You did thanks for being here dad.” she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he happily returned the embrace. “Hey I may not be your actual dad yet, but I will be one day and I’ll always be here for you.” Natsu replied as he tightened his grip around her.   
/-/

“Man you look old.” Gajeel declared as he greeted the older version of his friend. 

“That’s what happens when you have a rambunctious daughter who loves to cause trouble. Besides if you think I look older just you wait until you actually begin to raise Gale, your hair isn’t going to stay black forever Metalhead.” the older version of Natsu stated as Gajeel began to think it over. 

“Speaking of which where are Gale and Nashi I need to find them so we can go home back to our own timeline and not possibly screw up this one,” Natsu stated as he ran his hand through the pink and grey mashed hair. 

“Well, Gale and Levy are in the library trying to find a way to get you guys home as for Nashi I think she said something about wanting to clear her head she should be back soon.” Gray said as the doors opened and in walked Nashi and the younger version of Natsu. 

Turning around Natsu and Nashi caught each other’s glance as her eyes widened in shock. “Dad?” she whispered in shock as he nodded in agreement. 

“It’s me, my North Star promise.” he said as she didn’t think twice as she tackled him in a hug. 

“Thank Mavis your alright I don’t know what I would have done if something had happened to you. And I believe these belong to you.” he said from under his daughter as he handed her back the celestial keys.

“That makes two of us dad. Thank you but I think you forgot something.” she said accepting the keys as she caught his confused look. 

“This.” she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek and everyone else watched in the happiness of the reunion.


	11. Nice to See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ten for this chapter we get a brief moment shared between Natsu and Lucy as Natsu and Gray reveal what must be done so nothing in the future changes, Nashi doesn't take well to what must be done. Bonus moment shared between Loke and Nashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again and always thanks to everyone for the kudos and love real love goes to all of you. I honestly wouldn't have the courage to continue this story if it wasn't for you, the love is so appreciated. So hope you enjoy chapter 10. :) <3 
> 
> I don't have a true update schedule but I do only have a few chapters left both have been written and I'm hoping you've enjoyed this story. Thanks so much for following along I'm so happy this was a better success than I originally thought it would be. :D <3

Chapter Ten: Nice to See You Again  
Watching the pair reunite and share a touching moment, the others couldn’t help but smile at the sight of father and daughter. 

“Awww how sweet,” Lucy said catching the older Natsu’s attention as he looked back to the younger mage who was smiling at the cutest that just been displayed. 

“Lucy?” was all he asked staring at her with wide eyes. “It’s good to see you again,” he said as he wrapped her in a hug that had completely shocked her. Since when does he do this? She thought to herself as an older Happy flew by Nashi’s side. 

“Aye sir, it’s just not the same back at home without you Lucy!” Happy said as he hovered by Natsu’s side.   
“You look pretty good for 18 years in the future,” Lucy stated as she took in his older appearance. 

“Thanks, but I need to borrow my daughter and Gale for a moment,” he said as he grabbed his daughter and led her outside the guild and Gale followed shortly behind. 

“Please tell me that you two haven’t changed anything major,” Natsu asked as Nashi and Gale shared a confused look at each other. As he was about to explain they noticed a glow coming from the leather cuff he always wore on his wrist. 

“A Lacrima???” both Nashi and Gale asked in confusion. “Hey, Natsu did you find them?” asking a smaller version of Gray asked on the small crystal. 

“Yeah, I found them, why, what’s going on there?” Natsu asked as Juvia poked through one of the other sides “Small changes keep appearing, most would be something that would go completely unnoticed unless you were us.” she said with worry. 

“That’s not possible nothing’s changed in this timeline from what I can see unless Nashi, Gale what have you two been doing since you got here?” Natsu questioned as he looked back to his daughter the Gale. “Other than help them take care of a bully and show off a little to you and dad nothing much. Those things though were little there’s no way those two things could cause such a change, right?” asks a concerned Gale as Natsu looked back to the crystal attached to his leather cuff. 

“Are you sure that’s everything?” he asked as Nashi let out a long breath. “I also got the chance to meet mom.” Nashi said as she didn’t catch her father’s look. 

“That has to be it since you couldn’t get that time here but can there it must somehow be affecting the way the timelines work.” Gray said from the other side of the crystal. “Sorry, Nashi but I think if any of you want to ensure our timeline doesn’t change you may have to get the others to forget meeting you.” he continued as Nashi’s eyes went wide. 

“What?” she asked catching Gray’s look of seriousness through the crystal. “No, no, no I don’t want to or think I can do that.” she exclaimed as she turned away from the Lacrima. “Nashi.” Natsu sighed noticing her stiffen. “No, dad I’m sorry I just don’t think I can Fire Dragon Claw!” she exclaimed as she took off.   
/-/

Returning to the Guild Gale and the older version of Natsu looked back to the younger group “Thank you all but we really must be going and returning to our own timeline.” Natsu said as he looked over to Levy and Freed. “If you two could help us recreate the portal that brought Nashi and Gale here the four of us would just have to jump through and should be brought back to our own timeline, will you help us?” he asked in hopes of them understanding. 

“Of course it's probably best you return anyway who knows what could happen if you stayed here any longer than you already have.” Levy said as she and Freed looked to each other in understanding. 

“By the way Salamander, where is your daughter anyway?” Gajeel asked in taking notice of the missing mage. 

“She’s not all that happy with something that needs to be done before we leave.” he said as everyone shared a confused look. 

“I’ll find her.” the younger Natsu stated with a smile as he got from his spot at the table. 

“No, let her be alone with her smarts she’ll figure out it’s the right thing to do, but right now she just needs a little time.” the older Natsu stated as he and his younger self caught each other’s stares. 

“Fine.” “Wherever she is I’m sure she’s fine, you did a great job with her.” Erza stated to the older version of Natsu who smiled and nodded in appreciation. “Thanks, I had a pretty great partner to help me.” Natsu said as he looked back towards Lucy with a smile. 

“Do you happen to have the spell that could help us?” Levy asked as the older Natsu pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Levy as she and Freed began to read it over.   
/-/

As Nashi sat under the starry night sky she began to think over what had to be done to preserve her timeline. 

“Ugh I hate it when they're right, I know it’s the right thing to do but why does it have to hurt so much?” she asked as she looked back to the night sky.   
“Open gate of the Lion, Leo!” she stated as the spirit appeared in a flash of gold. “You rang darling,” he said as he noticed her looking up. “Hey, Nashi you alright?” he asked as he joined her side. 

“Why did you teach me mom’s magic?” she asked as he looked at her in confusion. “Your her daughter Nashi of course when you got the keys we were going to teach you how to summon us. Lucy would have wanted it that way, and I have no doubt she’d be proud of how much you’ve improved since first training with us.” Leo said as she smiled at the compliment. 

“Was that an actual compliment without being a flirt?” she asked mockingly. As he smiled and adjusted his glasses “Don’t worry doll I could tell this wasn’t the time for empty flirting although may I say your figure is looking just fine.” he said with a slight smile. 

“And there it is, but thanks Loke, I really appreciate it.” she said as Leo smiled, bowed and took his leave. “Anytime princess anytime.” he said as he went back to the spirit world and Nashi smiled, looked back to the sky, and began to walk back towards the guild. 

“Thanks, mom, it’s been great getting to know you even if you won’t be remembering it, so thanks,” she said as she smiled and continued to walk back.


	12. This Isn't the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nashi finally forgives Gale for his screw up, time to come to terms with what has to be done to ensure nothing changes in either timeline, next update shouldn't be too far behind. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again and always thanks to everyone for the kudos and love real love goes to all of you. I honestly wouldn't have the courage to continue this story if it wasn't for you, the love is so appreciated. So hope you enjoy chapter 11. :) <3 
> 
> One last chapter after this I'm so sad to think this is the end. You have all been so kind in following along and supporting this story I'm so glad you've enjoyed it I hope I don't disappoint you with the ending. :D

Chapter Eleven: This Isn’t the End   
As Nashi walked back to the guild she thought about the events that had played out in the short amount of time she and Gale had fought the younger versions of their fathers but not for training because they wanted too, they help stick up for their family, and she made up for some lost time with her mother, even if she was shortly going to forget about ever meeting her daughter Nashi was happy with all that had happened these past few days. 

Opening the guild doors again she let out a heavy breath as her eyes caught Gale and his father talking about something while Levy, Freed, and her father began to work on getting them home. 

Walking over to Gale she didn’t wait for a response from either of the Iron Dragonslayers as she dragged the younger one away “Borrowing him!” she shouted as Gale started to resist a bit. “Don’t fight it,” she exclaimed as he gave up. 

Letting him go as they now stood where everyone could see but was acting as if they weren’t watching. Looking back to Nashi who wore a serious look on her face Gale let out a knowing sigh “You finally going to kick my ass for what brought us here?” he asked as he exposed his body to get hit. 

Tightening her glare everyone watched as her fists began to glow with a blue fire as she looked back to Gale and threw the punch towards his face and he closed his eyes to avoid watching the hit. Waiting for the force of the impact that never came Gale opened his eyes as he took notice her fist above his nose and right between his eyes as the blue flame evaporated into steam in her hand. 

“Nashi?” he questioned as she quickly threw her arms around his waist and he stood there in shock. “No you metal for brains I’m not going to hurt you, your sorry and that’s all that matters. Besides, because of you I got more time with my mom and that is something I wouldn’t hold against you, so thanks iron breath.” Nashi said as he returned the hug. 

“Anytime hot head anytime, but let’s not make this a habit shall we?” Gale asked as she smiled back at him. 

“Well, definitely not are you crazy?” she asked as they shared a laugh and a smile.   
/-/

“I should also say sorry though, I know what effect losing your mom had on you and your father and I should’ve respected that even years later you would grieve her.” Gale said as Nashi smiled weakly. 

“You don’t do for the respect though you do it because you love her and miss her and I’m sorry I know I shouldn’t have said those things. I know you would have never done that to me and I shouldn’t have to you especially since like you said I do have both my parents with me, and now I got to get to know another side of them.” he said as they both looked over to the younger versions of their parents. 

“So thank you as well Flame brain.” he said as she elbowed his side “Think nothing of it you old scrap heap.” she stated with a teasing smile as he tried to think of a comeback. “Ugh I got nothing for that.” he said as the two friends shared a laugh and smile. 

“I knew she’d come around. It’s what we do here in Fairy Tail we care for one another in this family, it’s the one thing that never changes in this guild, no matter what timeline.” Natsu said as the others watched the friends forgive one another. 

“Now Mira can you do me a favor make a potion for me?” the older Natsu asked as Mira caught sight of the spell. “It’s for the best known of remembering isn’t it?” she asked as Makarov nodded towards the older Natsu and Mira in agreement. 

“Yes, it must be as if we never met so you can all continue to grow in this timeline and their timeline eventually becomes ours.” Makarov said as he stood and moved to make an announcement towards the stairway. 

“Everyone listen up if there was ever a time I need your attention it’s now more than ever.” he shouted as everyone ceased what they were doing and looked the master’s way.   
/-/

“Now listen up I know many of you are fond of our recent guests and I hate to disappoint you but upon their time to return we must all forget them.” Makarov said as everyone began to mutter and whisper amongst themselves. 

“I don’t want to hear it, this is for the best! We must forget them so you all can continue to grow up and there future one day becomes your reality, otherwise who knows what kind of changes would take place in our timeline.” he said as no one argued knowing he was right as usual. 

“Mirajane is working on a memory position now I expect when our new friends leave we all take it and forget this event never happened, does anyone object to this?” he asked as no one argued and looked down in agreement. 

“Good, but until I suggest you enjoy the time we have left with them.” Makarov said as he moved to take his place back at the bar. 

“But we just met you guys and now we have to say goodbye?” Natsu asked as he and the others turned towards Nashi and Gale.

“Trust us, we’re not happy about it either, but it’s probably better for everyone that we return to our own timeline,” Nashi said as she and Gale turned towards their parents. “Well, at least we won’t have to remember almost losing to our own kids.” Gajeel stated with a small smile.

“Oh don’t worry you’ll get plenty of those memories when the two of you begin teaching us.” Gale said with a matching grin.


	13. We Will Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final goodbyes are said, memories are forgotten to preserve the timelines and a little hint of encouragement finally ending with our newbies return home. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much I can't tell you how grateful I am to all the love and support you've all given me, the real love goes to all of you. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I have when I was writing this story. Real kudos to all of you thanks love you all so much. <3 <3 <3 :)

Chapter Twelve: Will We Meet Again  
As Freed and Levy had figured out the spell everyone began to start to say their farewells to the newcomers. Making their way towards Nashi and Gale Lucy and Levy smiled brightly. 

“This will be our last time seeing you guys won’t it?” Levy asked as Gale and Nashi nodded in agreement. 

“Yes, it is time for us to return to our families back home.” Gale said as he reflected her smile. 

“That and as Master Makarov said if we don’t return how will any of you grow, how would we grow, it’s better for everyone if we return.” Nashi said as she smiled at Lucy. 

“Will we meet again?” Lucy asked as the older version of Natsu joined Nashi’s side in front of Lucy. “Yes, of course, one day.” Nashi said as Lucy hugged her one last time with tears in her eyes as Nashi happily returned the gesture. 

“Take care of yourselves would ya, we don’t want to see you guys again in a few years.” Gajeel said with a joking tone as the others nodded in agreement. 

“Whenever you're ready to return home guys!” Levy shouted as she and Freed stood on opposing sides of each other. 

“This is it huh?” Lucy asked as Nashi looked back one last time and grabbed Lucy’s hand as she wrapped her marked hand around Lucy’s. “Nah don’t think of this as goodbye think of it as a dream in which it’s just goodbye until we meet again.” Nashi said as Lucy smiled at the words. Sharing a smile one last time Nashi slipped something into the palm of Lucy’s hand before she let go. 

Walking back toward her father and friend Levy and Freed opened the portal as the newcomers looked back to the current timeline one final time. Catching Gajeel’s smile and Levy’s look of pride Gale smiled happily as he jumped through the spell and was gone in a flash of white. Natsu and his younger self shared a brief nod and cheeky smile as he followed after Gale with Happy by his side and disappeared. Nashi let out a sad breath and looked back to her mother with one final fanged smile as she waved her marked hand and jumped through the portal happily returning to their timeline. 

When the last strand of pink hair disappeared Master Makarov looked to Mirajane as everyone began to take the potion and began to think as if nothing happened, it had just been a relaxing past few days. 

Taking the potion Lucy looked back around the Guild in happiness as she felt something in the palm of her hand and she looked down in confusion a small piece of paper. Lucy, there is no time like the present tell him how you feel. I guarantee you won’t regret it.   
/-/

(Meanwhile back in the future timeline…)

Jumping through the portal first Gale hit the floor with a hard thud shortly followed back Natsu on his side as they both broke Nashi’s fall. 

“Owww that hurt but that’s what I get for jumping rather than just walking through,” Gale said as Natsu and Nashi got off him and nodded in agreement. 

“Gale, Nashi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” shouting a bunch of voices as they were ambushed by multiple hugs and taken right back to the Guild floor. 

“Well, we’re glad to see you guys made it back alive in one piece.” Gajeel stated in a humorous tone as Gale moved out of the dog pile and moved towards his family never being so happy to see them. “Missed you too old man.” Gale said as he teased his father. 

“We're so glad your back Nashi,” Nova said as she and Rosemary greeted their friend. “Thanks, girls, but would you excuse me?” she asked as they got off her and Nashi began to look for her father again. Noticing him by the bar talking to Mira she quickly ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist placing her head against his backside. 

“What’s this for?” Natsu asked as she tightened her grip. “Thank you, dad, for everything, I don’t know what I do without you.” she said as she felt him chuckle. “Your welcome Nashi you're my daughter there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you,” Natsu said as he turned around and brought her closer to his chest. 

“I think we’re good together.” she said as Natsu laughed “No we’re not good together Nashi we’re one of the best,” Natsu said as he brought his daughter back into his embrace. 

“There’s just one thing you forgot.” she said as he looked a bit confused “Did we forget Happy oh crap!” Natsu practically shouted as he got up off the floor. 

“No dad this,” Nashi said as she stood next to him and placed a kiss on his cheek and he smiled in response. “That’s my girl,” Natsu stated in pride as he watched catch up with Storm, and Rosemary, as Gale was caught up with his parents as well. 

“That’s Fairy Tail for ya we’re family through and through.” Natsu declared as the rest of the Guild shouted their agreement with fist and fingers raised high. 

The End.


End file.
